Luke And Circles
by La Perla
Summary: Lorelai use Luke as a prop and he's not happy! Very tiny spoilers.


This story goes out to all the awe-inspiring writers of java junkie stories-Laura, Serenity Goddess, Luke Rules and about a thousand others whose names escape me. Thanks to all, without you guys I'd have never thought to write out my little fanfics that play constantly in my head. "I'm afraid if my devils were to leave me, my angels may take flight as well" Rilke.

Obviously, I own nothing. Including a nice car, a property or Gilmore girls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Circles 

Would it be my fault if I could turn you on, would I be so bad if I could turn you on, when I kiss your mouth, I wanna taste it, turn you upside done, don't wanna waste it.

Meryl Bainbridge, Mouth

Lorelai ran frantically through the kitchen's double doors, stopping when she saw Sookie hiding behind a large potted palm in the Dragon Fly's foyer. 

"Sookie!" 

Sookie made a face somewhere between shame and laughter. " I'm sorry when Jack got here this morning I just couldn't resist, what happened?"

"What happened? What happened!" Lorelai continued in a breathless rush "He tried to ask me out but before he could I dragged Luke up from behind the cupboard and told Jack that Luke was, well, you know, anyway then Luke pulled me so that I was leaning back against him, he was saying crazy stuff to Jack about how good we are together and I don't mean in the your-my-best-friend-good, I'm sure he meant good-together-in-BED good and the whole time he's talking to Jack he's drawing circles with his thumb on my lower back-I thought my knees might actually give out! And you know what-I blame you." Lorelai glared at Sookie waiting as the other woman tried to process everything that had just been hurled at her. 

"Luke, fondled you, in front of Jack? How exciting! When you say your knees almost went was it lust or embarrassment? " Sookie grinned uncontrollably at this last thought

"Ah, I think it could have been the most powerful hit of lust I've felt in a long time, but that doesn't change the fact that you deliberately left me with Jack, knowing he'd try to get my number-lucky for you Luke was there to rescue me, fondling aside,"

"Ah-ha! Funny how Luke is always there in those kind of situations and you don't know it yet but you just said that you lust after Luke!" Sookie walked away, smugness in every step.

"But I-" Lorelai's face was a comedy of stark realisation and frustration. She looked back over he shoulder to see Luke leaving via the back door. " Oh no you don't" Lorelai muttered before taking off after him.

"Luke! Hey, wait just a minute there! You in the baseball cap!" Lorelai ran awkwardly in high heels as Luke stalked off towards his truck

"Luke-can you just stop!"

"What is it?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm wanting to say, what was that? Got a bit carried away didn't you?"

"No, I don't think so, I just thought of all those times when you've used me as a prop, like with a real estate agent-I couldn't get the image of sex on a sheet of bubble wrap out of my head for weeks- in the most embarrassing situations and frankly payback was due. And you can't say anything because I could feel how you tensed up, your breath changed and you kept moving your hips-you actually liked it." Luke's smile was cocky

"Yeah well I just wanted to tell you that if you pull a stunt like that again you'll have to pay up."

"I already own the most important thing to you-coffee."

"Yeah, well maybe I'm not talking about coffee,"

"Oh, really, got some household jobs for me do you?" Luke smirked

"Can't you take a hint, Jack was going to make things uncomfortable for me, you're my friend you're supposed to help me out."

"Fair enough. But if you use my like that again I won't be responsible for what will happen, I'm not your prop, Lorelai, I'm a man and I don't like being treating like a lump of stone, got it? " 

"Got it?  Yeah sure but I bet that if something like that happens again, you'd jump through hoops to be my prop as you so charmingly put it" Lorelai trailed off as she realised she was talking to Luke's back as he got into his truck. 

I could add more-like the circles scene-but I'd like to hear cheers from you guys first I'm vain that way. Inspiration is fickle.

Cheers,

La Perla


End file.
